


The Ball

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Cinderella (2015), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Ballroom, Gen, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Steve Rogers as Cinderella, Tony Stark as the Prince, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: When Prince Tony is waiting for someone at the royal ball and he can't help but to hope for the charming and mysterious man he met on the hunt on the woods to appear.(Cinderella (2015) AU)





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURI!! I know it was yesterday, but please forgive me for being so late. Pretty please? I hope you like your gift!!  
> ...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---  
> Also, disclaimer; none of the characters, dialogues or shit is mine blah blah blah. This is only for fun...  
> ...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---  
> So ENJOY!!

Prince Anthony was looking at all the people that were coming to the ball with a polite smile and dread in his soul. If he did not appear, his mother would pick a partner or a bride of her choosing.

But his heart was already engaged with that mysterious and enchanting young man he met on the woods. Riding without a saddle, all alone in the forest and that sadness lurking in his beautiful blue eyes had captured his heart and mind.

And he didn’t even know his name!!

Scanning the stairs, hoping to see him; he didn’t realize his mother was watching him with her dark eyes keen on him.

“Who are you looking for?”

“No one” he hesitated, brushing his red and gold jacket.

“It’s that boy of the forest isn’t it?” he smiled when his mom caught him, she knew him so well “That’s why you were so generous with the invitations”

“Mother it was for the people” he tried to say seriously, but it was like with Rhodey. Both could read him so well.

“I know you love the people Tony. I also know that your head is been turned, but you only met him once in the forest.” She pointed amused.

“And you’ll have me marry someone I met once, tonight.” He said a bit bitter, still scanning the stairs...

“It’s a prince, or a princess. Or nothing.” She said, with a tone of finality.

Obadiah came up with Prince Tiberius, but even if he was polite and courteous he found himself stifling at the mention of how beautiful his “little kingdom” was. His mother, noticing, pulled him to her side for the start of the ball not wanting a scene.

He found himself saddened when he saw no more guests on the stairs. He hadn’t come.

“Your majesty; your royal highness. My lords, ladies and gentleman. Distinguished visitors and people of our land the prince will now choose his partner for the first dance. Let our ball commence!!”

But then, three knocks on the door made everything halt and the footmen opened the door.

Dressed in a blue and white suit, like he was out of his wildest dreams there he was. Everyone was looking at him, half curiosity for who he was and half envious because of his sheer beauty. And when he made that bow; he swore he could hear all the hearts beating faster.

Including his.

Making a bow to Prince Tiberius and excusing himself, he run to the stairs. After all, he had a destiny to catch and a ball to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at @abbied_arcy on twitter or at @pemberleystateofmind at instagram!


End file.
